Tangible y Real
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: A Darren le duele el dolor de Chris, pero siempre es más importante ocuparse del dolor de Chris. A Chris le duele el dolor de Kurt y su propio dolor. Reacción a spoilers del 2x20. Darren/Chris friendship, Darren/Chris ligerísimo one-side. R&R


**Fandom**: Glee- RPF  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Tangible y real_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Darren Criss. Chris Colfer.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Leve, levísimo Chris Colfer/Darren Criss one side. En lo general, es más una amistad  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>2017 palabras  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Para **michan_kitamura** , porque es la Darren de mi Chris y, literalmente, inspira a mi Darren. Porque se queda conmigo hasta las seis de la mañana discutiendo los spoilers que las dos sabemos que no nos van a dejar dormir. Porque sufre tanto, porque tiene un corazón tan grande y un alma tan profunda, y yo haría cualquier cosa por que no sufriera más. Perdón, no es lo que debería ser, pero sabes que mi Chris es mucho más emotivo que mi Darren.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Spoilers del 2x20. Aunque, aparentemente, debido a que se filtraron los spoilers, esa parte del capítulo debería cambiar

Darren no quisiera entrar llorando, así que se toma un par de minutos para tranquilizarse un poco antes de llamar al tráiler de Chris. Se va caminando hasta el baño general, a mojarse la cara, pero es inútil, porque vuelve con las mismas lágrimas formándosele en la comisura de los ojos, las mejillas igual de rojas, el pelo igual de revuelto. Trata de convencerse de que _está bien_, de que así es como es él, y de que no es estúpido que esté así de conmocionado por algo estúpido que pasa en el estúpido guión de su estúpido trabajo, y más aún porque no es algo que afecta a su personaje. Se dice que _está bien_, porque está acostumbrado a tomarse las cosas tan a pecho, a sentir los golpes ajenos como si fueran en carne propia, a alojar dentro de su corazón todas las emociones propias, las de Blaine, las de Kurt, las de Chris. No puede quejarse, porque a fin de cuentas es esa misma hipersensibilidad la que le permite sentir tanta alegría con tanta intensidad, compenetrarse realmente con la felicidad de la gente que quiere, disfrutar verdaderamente de esa callada sensación de completitud que acompaña un radiante día de primavera. Darren no se queja, porque sabe que él es _así_, y hace años que no tiene conflictos consigo mismo, al menos no con algo tan profundo y tan arraigado. Darren no se queja, pero a veces duele, duele _tanto_, y no puede evitar los deseos de acurrucarse en su cama, llorar desconsoladamente y que lo abracen.

Pero esta vez es distinto. Es distinto, porque el dolor está presente, pero también hay rabia e impotencia, y esos son sentimientos con los que Darren tiene que luchar estando de pie. Es distinto, porque Chris está involucrado, y aunque a Darren le duela como un hachazo imaginar su dolor, la prioridad siempre es ir y hacerle frente al dolor de Chris, y, si no puede aliviarlo, al menos estar ahí, hombro con hombro, haciéndole saber que no está solo, que nunca más estará solo. Por eso hace de tripas corazón y toca al tráiler de Chris. El castaño le abre sin preguntar quién es; Darren prefiere no pensar en si no le importa quien sea, si imaginaba que sería él o si incluso _sabía_ que sería él.

- Pasa, Darren.- Y no hay un chiste, un comentario sarcástico, una sonrisa de esas que le iluminan los ojos azules, y Darren siente que el corazón se le encoge, que el dolor se le hace más profundo. Sinceramente, hubiera preferido que Chris le hubiera abierto la puerta llorando antes que con los ojos de luto.

Darren entra y se sienta donde acostumbra, en el borde de una silla que Chris usa para apoyar los numerosos cambios de vestuario de Kurt. Chris, diligente, siempre amable, siempre buen anfitrión, le ofrece algo de beber. Darren niega con la cabeza. Tiene la garganta seca, pero no se cree capaz de tragar nada. Expresa el pensamiento en voz alta. Chris se da vuelta para mirarlo, y algo parece haberse suavizado en su mirada y en las comisuras de su boca. Se acerca a Darren y lo abraza. Darren corresponde al abrazo, y se aferra fuertemente a su espalda, porque es Chris, y es su calor y su aroma, y lo hace sentirse seguro, lo hace sentirse _bien_, y eso es todo lo que a Darren le importa.

- Oh, Darren. Lo siento tanto. Realmente lo siento.

Y en ese momento Darren se desenreda de los brazos de Chris, porque no entiende, y ni siquiera está seguro de haber oído bien.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Te conozco, Darren. Sé que lo estás sufriendo como si te lo estuvieran haciendo a ti. Y realmente no quisiera que tuvieras que pasar por todo ese dolor. No te lo mereces.

Darren tiene ganas de patalear, porque _no, no, no_, Chris no debería estar preocupado por él, debería ser él quien estuviera abrazando y ofreciéndole consuelo a Chris. Pero Darren no puede patalear, porque sabe que Chris también es _así_: siempre anteponiendo el bien de los demás antes que el suyo propio, y en parte es para protegerse, porque eso hace que su propio dolor sea menos evidente y por eso menos accesible. Chris es _así_, y Darren lo acepta como es, porque sabe que Chris ha tenido mayores problemas que los suyos para aceptarse a sí mismo, y no quiere siquiera dejar lugar a dudas a que Chris es una persona maravillosa. Además, no puede patalear, porque aún está un poco fascinado: es increíble la clase de conexión que han logrado generar, como Chris ha sabido exactamente qué es lo que molesta con apenas mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, no, Chris, nada de eso. Yo no importo en lo más mínimo. Lo que importa eres tú. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chris sonríe, con esa sonrisa triste que le llegaba hasta los ojos, y se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Darren? No sé si _tristeza_ es la palabra para definir lo que siento. _Enojo_ quizás fuera más acertada. En realidad, es una mezcla de frustración, pena, indignación e impotencia. Sé que Kurt se va a subir a recibir el premio con la sonrisa más amplia del Universo, pero en el fondo se va a sentir tan ofendido y tan humillado como yo. Eso me consuela un poco. A veces siento que el Kurt verdadero es el que existe dentro de mi cabeza, y que lo que represento para la pantalla es solo una caricatura burda. Y, otras veces, Ryan lo escribe tan real que duele, Darren, duele de lo real que se siente.- Chris esconde el rostro entre las manos.- Por favor, no me juzgues. Sé que soy patético.

Esta vez, es Darren quien se acerca para estrecharlo en un abrazo.

- Si tú eres patético, no sé qué queda entonces para mi, Chris. Llevas más de dos años conviviendo con Kurt, y sé que te ha demandado emociones muy fuertes. Veo tu cara cuando terminas de grabar una escena con una fuerte carga emocional, Chris, y aunque puedo jugarla un poco de tonto, no como vidrio. Eres un actor increíble, Chris, y jamás he visto que tengas problemas poniendo el límite entre lo que es tuyo y lo que es de Kurt. Eso no significa que esté mal que le desarrolles cariño, que lo conozcas mejor que nadie, que tengas tus propias ideas respecto a lo que es lo mejor para él, y la forma en la que él actuaría. – Darren se separa un poco, pero mantiene sus manos en los hombros de Chris, y lo mira a los ojos.- Yo llevo poco más de medio año conviviendo con Blaine. Y lo tengo tan metido dentro de la piel que a veces me cuesta diferenciar entre lo que originalmente era mío y lo que ahora le pertenece a él. Y no me quejo, Chris, pero eso a veces hace que mi vida sea muy complicada.- Darren sonríe, y le tiemblan un poco las manos. El hecho de que no puede separar del todo bien entre sí mismo y Blaine era algo que no estaba en sus planes confesarle a Chris _jamás_. Porque hay cosas que Chris no sabe, y que está seguro que se las adjudicaría a esa _confusión_, cuando, si de _algo_ Darren está seguro, es de que esos sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con los de Blaine.- Admiro cuan claro tienes las cosas. Y si alguien tiene derecho a opinar sobre Kurt, ese eres tú.

Chris sonríe una vez más, y aunque no llega a ser su sonrisa dulce de costumbre, Darren se siente satisfecho al ver que se ha suavizado un poco la tensión de su frente y el dolor en sus ojos.

- No es solo por Kurt, Darren.

- Lo sé, lo sé, también es por todos los miles de chicos que van a ver el episodio, pero no tienen la fuerza de Kurt, y se van a sentir denigrados y heridos.

- Qué bien me conoces_…_- La sonrisa de Chris se hace un poco más amplia, y Darren siente que eso hace que su vida tenga un poquito más de sentido.- Pero voy a confesarte una cosa, Darren. Por una vez, antes de pensar en ellos, pensé en mí primero. Pensé en mí, y en lo que me duele el hecho de tener que representar a un adolescente gay que acepta orgulloso un premio que lo identifica como una chica, y en lo mal que eso le hace a mi autoestima. Sé que yo _jamás_ haría una cosa así, pero me lastima del mismo modo. Y me lastima, también, porque siento que me dejé el alma tratando de dejar en claro que un homosexual puede tener la misma complejidad de facetas que cualquier heterosexual, porque su sexualidad no es lo que hace la diferencia, y ahora siento que tiran abajo todo ese esfuerzo con un simple soplido. He tratado de moldear a Kurt con lo mejor que me ha salido del corazón, y jamás pretendí que fuera un ejemplo a seguir, solo quería que fuera real y tangible, que los espectadores pudieran identificarse con él, que _yo_, que soy más consciente que nadie de las diferencias, pudiera establecer una cierta identificación con él. Y creí que lo había logrado. A pesar de los desniveles, Kurt era para mí como una pequeña obra de arte. Y ahora _esto_, Darren. Te juro, si tan solo tuvieran la _decencia_ de decir _Rey _en lugar de _Reina_, casi y hasta dejaría de quejarme de la falda.- Darren se ríe, porque han hablado largo y tendido acerca de la falda, y la conclusión final siempre es que a Chris le importa un comino la moda, porque no entiende nada de ella, pero las faldas le resultan incómodas sin pantalones debajo y _no es justo, no es justo, no es justo_. Chris se ríe un poco también, porque la risa de Darren es contagiosa.

- Chris, hay algo que debes tener muy en claro. Blaine y yo - Y Chris no puede evitar sonreír, porque hablar de él y de Blaine como un conjunto es algo tan _Darren_.- estamos tan ofendidos y heridos como tú por lo que le están haciendo a Kurt. Pero, más allá de eso, el punto es otro: no sientas jamás que el trabajo está perdido. Te apuesto a que las _Kurtsies_ pondrán el grito en el cielo diciendo que es lo más estúpido que podrían haber hecho, que Kurt jamás haría algo así, y escribirán toneladas de _fanfiction_ para consolarse.- Chris se estremece al escuchar la palabra. Adora a sus fans, pero a veces le dan un poco de miedo.- Has calado profundo, Chris. Lo que has construido por y a través de Kurt no se destruye en un día. Sus fans lo conocen, me atrevería a decir, casi tan bien como tú, y entenderán que esto es solo una ida de olla de RIB. Pero hay algo incluso más allá.- Darren vuelve a tomarlo de los hombros, haciendo imposible que Chris haga otra cosa que mirarlo a los ojos.- Tú vas más allá, Chris. Quizás no te des cuenta, pero tú, siendo simplemente tú, con tu carisma, tu humor, tu sinceridad, tu valentía, has calado muchísimo más profundo que Kurt en mucha gente. Porque eres real, Chris, y no hay nadie manejando los hilos detrás de ti que pueda arruinarlo todo.

- Eso no es meterme presión, DC

- Tomes la decisión que tomes, _en lo que sea_, estará bien, porque serás tú, y será real. Y todo el mundo seguirá queriéndote lo mismo, porque ya es maravilloso todo lo que has hecho por tanta gente. Y yo me incluyo dentro de ese grupo.

- ¿Dentro de qué grupo? ¿Dentro del que seguirá queriéndome o dentro de aquel por el que he hecho tantas cosas?

Darren sonríe con los ojos antes que con los labios, y eso es algo que a Chris siempre le ha gustado de él.

- Dentro de ambos.

** Notas de la autora:** Michan y yo estábamos tan tan molestas y ofendidas por ese spoiler de que Kurt iba a ser Reina de la Prom, e iba a aceptar el premio lo más campante del mundo (porque no, ni el hecho de aceptarlo tranquilamente para quitarle la gracia a la broma a sus acosadores justifica que acepte un premio que lo catalogue como del sexo femenino), y estábamos tan seguras de que Chris debía sentirse ofendido y humillado, y que Darren no puede evitar sentir el dolor de Chris, como siento todo tan intensamente, que no podia dejar pasar esta historia. La parte II del capítulo de Melodías está en proceso (en 6000 palabras de proceso, para ser sincera), y cuando termine este capítulo de Melodías, juro, juro, que me pongo con OMC. Gracias por estar ahí, siempre.

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
